


At Long Last

by Lilian_Silver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Silver/pseuds/Lilian_Silver
Summary: Hermione is surprised by an unexpected guest after her Minister for Magic acceptance speech.





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Baby, Just Breathe

“Ron, I’m going to have to insist that you stop calling me that, now and forever! Especially right now!”

“C’mon Mione, don’t start,” he whined.

“Me? I’m not starting anything, you’re the one who came back here as if we’re still together and I’d want your moral support.”

He grimaced and she scoffed at his utter lack of common sense. It was over between them. Long over. Why on earth would she want to see him prior to her acceptance speech?

“I’m so sorry, Minister, I’ll be sure to keep my distance in future. Silly me for thinking you’d want to see one of your oldest friends prior to this monumental moment in your career.”

“One of my oldest friends who lied to me for over a year, you mean?”

He bit back whatever he wanted to say after that and she turned away from him, bringing her attention to the stage and hearing Kingsley announce her name.

Turning her head only slightly and speaking out of the side of her mouth she said, “do not be here when I get beck, Ron. Please.” Then she turned her head back to center and walked proudly out onto the stage to thunderous applause.

.

.

When she stepped off stage, she was relieved to see that Ron had indeed left. Hmm, it seemed he did learn eventually.

Milling about were a variety of reporters and event staff. She moved forward and began to field a barrage of questions. This went on for a solid 45 minutes before she’d had enough, and excused herself back to the small green room they’d set up for her use.

As she put her hand on the doorknob, a deep voice from behind sent shivers down her spine.

“Minister Granger.”

She knew that voice. She hadn’t heard it in five years, but she would know it anywhere. Slowly, she turned around to face him, her breath catching in her chest.

He looked good. His hair was short and tousled in a carefree manner she’d never seen before. The stubble on his jawline made him look rugged. And fucking sexy. Not to mention the sleek silver gray button down shirt that was just tight enough to reveal his muscular arms and chest.

She shook herself once she realized she’d been staring.

He let out a low laugh.

“It’s alright Granger, I just had the pleasure of feasting my eyes on you uninhibited during that entire speech. Only fair you get the same opportunity now.”

She gaped at him. They hadn’t seen each other in so long. The tension between them came back in a rush. It was that tension that had caused him to leave Britain. For her sake. All for her. MACUSA had never been his dream. He just hadn’t wanted to break up her marriage.

But now…

“I- that’s-” she gasped, “What are you doing here, Draco?”

He closed his eyes and inhaled a sharp breath.

“It’s been so long since I’ve heard you say my given name. I’d forgotten the thrill of it.”

A mischievous smile spread across his face, and she couldn’t help but return it. Her hand was still resting on the doorknob and she found herself turning it slowly.

“Would you like to come inside… Draco?”

 

\-----  
Originally ended here, but tumblr users requested more, so more they got...  
\-----

 

Her cheeks reddened at the double entendre, but she shook off the embarrassment and replaced it with purpose. She’d intended it to sound that way, and she would own it.

He raised an eyebrow in response and pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against to move closer to her. She didn’t take her eyes off him as she pushed the door open and before they were even in the room, his hands were caressing her waist and his hot breath was on her lips.

“I would love to come inside,” he said, and then she felt his soft tongue begging entry at her lips. She parted them hungrily and took him into her mouth like sweets after a five year diet.

His suave demeanor melted away, replaced by ferocity and possession. His hands moved up to her breasts and she broke the kiss to cry out as he rubbed both thumbs against her hard nipples. Their mouths reconnected and she reached back to grab his arse. It was so perfect. She had long needed to avert her eyes back when they’d worked together. A simple swagger past her desk would have otherwise done her in.

Hermione could not think one logical thought as he continued to ravage her, kissing, biting, and sucking her neck with abandon, and continuing to work her nipples even with her blouse still in place. She could feel herself throbbing between her legs. Aching for him. An ache that had yearned to be satisfied so many years ago, and had clearly lain dormant and forgotten all this time.

At long last, he brought his hand down to gather up her pleated knee-length skirt, and brought his hand up to rub on top of her knickers. The small amount of pressure was such a relief that she broke their kiss again to gasp. Then she reached down and grasped his hard length in her hand, making small strokes with an equal amount of pressure. He jerked forward at her touch.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped before their mouths crashed back together. He pushed aside her knickers and slid his fingers between her hot folds, pushing two silky fingers inside her with ease, her mounting desire so obvious that it made his cock throb in her hand. She quickly unbuttoned his trousers and reached down greedily for skin to skin contact of her own. Of course he was thick. And long, without being unmanageable. As many times as she’d imagined this, there was nothing quite like the real thing, and the wait had made it all the more erotic. She began stroking him as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Craving more, she broke the kiss and motioned over to the small sofa in the room, but he shook his head and pushed her back against the wall.

“First you’re going to come while riding my hand, then you’re going to come again while riding my cock. Any questions, Minister?”

She felt faint at his words but manage to utter a small, breathy, “no,” and he redoubled his efforts at pushing inside her to locate her sweet spot.

After that last comment, it took about thirty seconds for Hermione to break apart, her orgasm coursing through her in shuddering waves. He kissed and licked her neck, paying special attention to a spot behind her earlobe as she came. The sensation brought back a memory of a time when they’d had a few drinks after work and ended up revealing secrets to one another… including sexual preferences. It had been a horrible idea, later resulting in his leaving the Ministry. She had mentioned her behind the earlobe thing. He had asked her to clarify where exactly. She had shown him, with her finger. They had both wanted to explore it with their tongues. They had ended the night there and never spoken of it again.

And now here they were. As he pressed his tongue hungrily against the spot, she felt herself reach peak all over again.

“Oh fuck Draco, again, more, yes!” she said as she bucked into his hand. Surely he could feel her walls tightening, and he did not remove his mouth from its position behind her ear the entire time she was worked back up and down again. Her second orgasm crash landed over her, and she leaned heavily against the wall. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

“I forgot to mention that you were going to come twice on my hand. Didn’t want to spoil the surprise,” he said with a smirk.

“You’re a smug bastard.”

He looked at her, mock-affronted. “Language, Minister,” he said as he captured her mouth in another kiss. After a few moments of allowing the soft caress of his tongue to make her dizzy, she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him gently back.

“Draco, why are you here?”

He raised his eyebrows. “I should think that was obvious,” he said, and made to lean in for another kiss, but she stopped him.

“No I mean, seriously. I know why you left, but…” They exchanged a significant look. “I don’t exactly know why you came back.”

He looked away from her for a moment, clearly trying to gather his thoughts. When he turned back, his eyes were large. Doleful.

“Hermione, I have been harboring feelings for you for the better part of a decade. When I saw the news that you’d gotten divorced, I-” he took a pause and let out a long sigh, “I put in for a transfer back to Britain as soon as possible.”

Her heart began to pound and her eyes went wide.

“I didn’t come here today just to shag you. I came here to make blissful, completely requited love to you. Because I’m in love with you, and I have been for longer than you can imagine.”

She felt as though she might fall over. Her chest was heaving as she took in the words he was saying out loud. Words she’d said in her own mind and wished he felt the same. But he had gone, and she had put it out of her mind.

But he was there. Now. The idea of it made her head spin.

“Hermione please say something.”

She realized that her eyes had glazed over in thought and she looked up into his steely grey ones. As she took him in, her heart swelled with the truth of what she was about to say, and a single tear left her eye.

“I love you too, Draco,” she choked. He leaned forward to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling their bodies close. He pulled away, glancing at the sofa.

“I’m not making love to you on that thing. We’ll have to floo to my flat, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He made to grab his wand and she put out a hand to stop him, a wry smile crossing her lips.

“I can apparate us to my flat. I’m the Minister now, remember?”

A grin spread across his face as he took her arm.

“Lead the way, Minister Granger.”


End file.
